To Love What is Hated~
by Grinning Reaper
Summary: IT MAY NOT LOOK LIKE I'VE ADDED BUT I HAVE!!! Please read it!!! Seifer/Zellru/Irvy/QUISTIS and a few others star! It's getting to the good part where Zellru finds out about himself...I'm not quite there yet, It's taken place a month and a hlaf after Ultim
1. Prolouge- That's the Way it is (Teaser i...

~To Love What is Hated~  
  
(Teaser- Hee hee hee! I'm evil!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can't let you do this! *I* can't let you do this!" Seifer shouted. Zell's brows furrowed lightly.  
  
"I have to. You and I both knew I'd have to give myself up eventually." The small blonde replied lowering his eyes.  
  
"Chickenwuss... Zell, I..."  
  
~Fithos~  
  
"No." Zell whispered shuting his eyes.  
  
~Lusec~  
  
"It can't be true! I can't believe it! I *won't* believe it!" Zell clapped his hands over his ears, trying to drown out the ringing voices that echoed around him.  
  
~Weicos~  
  
"I'm not ready yet! I can't do it! The hell! I don't even know *what* to do! Mom... tell me what I need to do." He whispered sinking to his knees.  
  
~VENOSEC~  
  
"It's my destiny... I must accept that..." Zell stood...  
  
"We have a new enemy." Cid explained. " The Crow, they call themselves. I am dispatching the best SeeDs to find The Three Keys. That is what they are searching for. Life, Existence, and Death. They are the protectors of *him*."  
  
"Who?" Irvine asked...  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Zell cried as he ran to his parents. He had just found them. He wasn't about to loose them...  
  
"What?" Nida wondered out loud. "Quistis, are you sure I'm.?" He began. Quistis gave a firm nod. At this, Nida smiled thinly.  
  
"It fits doesn't it? Exist. that's all I do." His golden eyes reflected pain.  
  
"Nida, don't say that." Quistis began softly...  
  
"Siefer! Come outta there ya know. Ya can't just stay in there ya know!" Raijin pleaded.  
  
"SEIFER. PLEASE." Fujin agreed.  
  
"Leave me alone! The only person I ever loved... gone..." Fujin snapped.  
  
"Stop laying there dying in your own self pity!" And Seifer smiled.  
  
"Death becomes me, does it not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Weeeeeeell? Huh? Huh? Whaddaya think? You like? Oh how I love a good teaser! Don't worry, the prolouge'll be up soon an' then if ya like that. chapter one!!!!! Yay! But I want at least ONE review before I continue!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
I push myself a few steps farther forward. Hyne, how the hell did it get so hot...? I wonder as I feel the world swirl beneath me. I try to take another step forward but the ground seems to sink away before my foot can touch it. Damn rude if you ask me.  
  
"Almost there..." I whisper to myself encouragingly. I can see the Garden now. Balamb Garden, my only home, whether anybody likes it or not. I heard it was docking near Traibia, what a nice chance to see everyone again! Well, I wasn't that happy about seeing certain people who will remain nameless (SQUALL LEONHART!!!!) but you know, considering all the shit he put me through, it's expected, so I suppose I'm off the hook. Do I have an excuse?? No. I guess not. Well, not here anyways. Never here. Ever. This is the place people made ostracized me and I remember a *certain* instructor who will also remain nameless (INSTRUCTOR NUMBER FOURTEEN, QUISTIS M. TREPE!!!!) calling me a joke. Or calling me calling myself a SeeD a joke to be more precise. Either way, I was a joke. I'm always a joke. Why was I coming back here again?? Oh yeah. Him. There will always be him. Even though he hates me, I'm almost positive. Even though I know that his blood will boil when he sees me, it's all worth it to see him, right? Of course it is. How long has it been anyway? After... Ultimicia? About a year I guess. It was quite easily one of the worst years of my life. The Garden. I'm home. Home. What is home anyway? Did I ever have a home? Sure. I've had lots. The orphanage, though most of the children there hated or feared me or both. Then there was my first foster home. I remember it because it would be too hard to forget. Shouting. Slaps. Crying. Punches. Anger. Kicks. Helplessness. Then there were the streets, ahh, and the streets. Perhaps my only true home in my whole life. The piss-stenched alleyways, the bums, the drunks, my resorting to being a pick pocket when food was too hard to get, scamming innocent idiots for cash, stealing food when I couldn't get money. It may sound fun in books and movies and it is. Besides sleeping in a an alleyway on the cement, getting beat up by other street rats twice your age for your food, sickness (one of my favorite pastimes then was being sick) and hunger, there was always hunger. After that was the Garden. Yeah. I think the Garden was next. At least I had some fond memories of the Garden. I had friends there at least. Sort of. Then, there was Sorceress Edea. Possibly the stupidest decision I had ever made in my life. Joining her I mean. But in a strange way, I was back at square one. I was a lost puppy looking for an owner and I found one. In some twisted way, I was an orphanage brat again. Or that's how I felt. But She wasn't Matron she was different. Darker. Did you know she called me a foolish child? The nerve of her! Normally that's how I would have felt. But no, I felt like a little kid who had done something bad. And in a way I was. I let Matron down. Edea. Sorceress Edea. Whatever. Then, things were over. I could relax. I could have fun. Hell, I even took up fishing for a while. It was an interesting hobby. A boring one at times, but hey... then my two 'fishing buddies' decided: 'Hey! Let's get married!' Yeah. I was surprised too; sitting out there with a stick in your hand does stuff to you. Then, there were the streets again. My most unwelcome home. Now here I am, staggering like some kind of *idiot* toward the Garden to see him again. I put my hand on the railing leading to the Garden to steady myself. A student notices me.  
  
"You all right man? You look sick."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." I manage to choke out before spitting up a mouthful of blood. But hey, that's the way thing are. I think to myself as I collapse. 


	2. Back Like Bad Luck

~Chapter One~  
  
Back Like Bad Luck  
  
  
  
"Yo! Comin' through! Move it! I'm on call!!" acting Doctor Zell shouted as he dashed through the jammed Garden hallways. He ran to the infirmary.  
  
"Man I wish Doctor Kadowaki would hurry up on that trip of hers." Zell muttered as he swung the doors open. He skidded into the infirmary. "Patient's stats?" He asked grabbing a clipboard.  
  
"He's got Red Taraibian fever." An attendant said. Zell glanced up to see-  
  
"Seifer!?" he gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. There he was. Lying stretched on the infirmary cot, his golden-blonde hair plastered to his forehead from the cold sweat he had broken into and dried blood speckled his lips, which his breath was barely issuing from. Zell pulled Seifer's eyelid up.  
  
"His eyes are rolled in the back of his head." Zell commented. "We've got to stabilize his fever. We need something to cool his head. Did you try casting a Cure on him?" the attendants stared at Zell blankly. "Well, did you?" The doctor in training demanded. The attendants shook their heads.  
  
"No sir." A particularly brave attendant spoke up.  
  
"Well, ready an injection then. Get me a Curaga." Zell snapped, trying not to loose his patience.  
  
"Injection readied!" The Attendant said. Zell grabbed the syringe and hastily rolled up Seifer's shirtsleeve and plunged the needle into his burning skin.  
  
  
  
*Zell's POV*  
  
Well, he stable now, I think. His fever went down a little while ago and he's sleeping peacefully now. I think. Every now and then he gives a little low moan. I reach over and smooth his brow and he stops. Funny. If he was awake and caught me touching him he'd probably throw a fit. Sometimes I ask myself why I'm even treating him. He was our enemy wasn't he? He was a bad guy. What is a bad guy anyway? There is no clear right and wrong, I think. One man's hero and savior could be another man's worst nightmare. That's what I believe, to treat my patients I must remain neutral. No matter who it is, Seifer Almasy or no, I can't choose sides. Yeah, here's Zell Dincht getting all deep. I'm a lot smarter than anyone ever gives me credit for. I may lack common sense sometimes, but hell, I ain't stupid.  
  
Oh, Seifer's waking up. I lean over him to check and see how well he's registering images and sound.  
  
"Seifer?" I ask. "Can you see me?"  
  
"Matron?" he murmured hazily as his eyes focused.  
  
"Damn are you way off!" His eyes widen as he recognizes my voice.  
  
"Chickenwuss?" Hyne, I was glad to hear him call me that. I was worried that the fever was rocketing to its most serious symptoms: blindness and hearing loss.  
  
"Don't call me that." I say for show. It's a routine between us now. A strange one, but hey, who's to say we're normal? He reaches up and touches the side of my face. "Uh... you *can* see me right?" I question, just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah," the hand slides away. "What are you doin' here?" I smirk.  
  
"Funny, I was just about to ask you that. Truth is, I'm studying to be a doctor an' Doctor Kadowaki is my mentor... though the good doctor is out on a trip to Esthstar right at this moment and won't be back 'till Hyne knows when." Seifer nods and tries to sit up. He cries out and lies back down. "It might be a good idea if you lie still." I suggest. Seifer glares at me. "I'm the expert. Take it easy or you risk a slight chance of not ever recovering. Meaning, you die." That got his attention.  
  
"Why are you bein' so nice?" he demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I tried to kill you remember?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yeah," I said and then launched into my 'I have to remain neutral' speech.  
  
He was silent for a little while. I couldn't really read the expression on his face. Were those green eyes filled with tears...? Or are they darker than the green I remembered them to be?  
  
"How is everyone?" He finally asked.  
  
"Oh, great I guess, Quistis got her instructing position back, Selphie and Irvy are doin' great. Selphie's band has demos out now. She's become quite popular with the guys." I chuckled here. "Funny thing is, Irvine's jealous of 'em." I said sitting back in my chair and propping my foot on my knee. He looked up at me with those icy green eyes of his.  
  
"What about Squall and Rinoa?" I knew he'd ask about them. It still hurts to think of them. Gone like they are. I hardly ever get a chance to see them anymore. I shrugged dismissively.  
  
"Feh, they went crazy and eloped in Timber. They live there now." I shrugged. Going to their house is hell for me. Rinoa's always all 'So Zell, how is everybody back home?' here she winks 'You have a girlfriend yet?' here I always give her a polite 'No. Not yet.' Instead of throwing my head back and shouting the truth as loud as my little lungs would let me. "What about your posse?" Seifer laughed when I asked.  
  
"Well Fuu and Rai decided that fishing was boring and screwing each other was even more fun, so they got married too... I coulda stayed with 'em they wanted me to, but newlyweds need their space." he smirked, " Ya know." He added smugly.  
  
"The hell..." I sunk into my chair and took all of this information in. "You should get some sleep now. I think you would be better by tomorrow if ya get enough rest." I said abruptly. I stood up. "I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat. Want me to bring ya back anything?" Seifer grinned.  
  
"A hot dog would be nice. That is if there's anything left by the time you get there. Better hurry, Chickenwuss." A hand flew to my head.  
  
"Aw man! You're right! Lunch started like ten minutes ago!" I cried dashing out the door. I forgot to tell him to stop calling me Chickenwuss.  
  
*??? POV (It's a mystery! READ IT VEEEERY CAREFULLY! If ya can guess who it is ya get a BIG ol' hug from Seifer or uhm... how 'bout I write a fic for ya, ya know!)*  
  
  
  
I see him now. He doesn't know but I'm always watching him. He doesn't know it. He'll never know it. Right now he's hopping from foot to foot waiting in line. For hotdogs. What did you expect? It's his all time favorite food. Everyone at the Garden knows that. But I knew it before they did. I did watch him grow up after all. He reaches the front of the line. I smile as I read his lips.  
  
"Ya got any hotdogs?" I always thought he looked a bit like me. But oddly, though he is very strong he looks more...delicate than I. The cafeteria lady nods. He whoops for joy and jumps in the air. Huh. That's odd. He has five instead of the usual four. He must be eating lunch with somebody. Either that or his studies are giving him a larger than usual appetite. I'm so proud of my little blond shadow boxer. He's studying to be a doctor you know. He's smart enough to do it too. His need to care for people he got from his mother. He is one of the people in this world that I admire the most. He has so much *character* and he's so full of *life*. He never hides his feelings. (Even though I once told him it might be a good idea if he learned to control them. Shows how much he listens to me, right?) He always lets you know what he's thinking, what he wants, what he needs. Was there ever a time that he admitted to needing me when he was a child? When he was alone and crying, did he call for me? I sit and wonder that sometimes. It makes me very upset. To know that I couldn't be there for him. That I wasn't there to laugh and give him a hug when he first rode a bike on two wheels. To congratulate him when he won his first boxing tournament. To dry his tears when he was upset. Even to tell him off when he did something naughty. I missed it all. I was very surprised when a wiry thirteen-year old boy with flaxen blonde hair, a 'tattoo' and an unstoppable charming smile showed up at the front of the Garden shadow- boxing around and saying about how he was going to be a SeeD and fight like his grandfather. Grandfather? So he didn't know yet then did he? I suppose it's for the best. It would be hard for him if he found out who and what he really was. He would be hated by so many. But as I feared, he will discover one day. And to add to those fears, that day is on the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Seifer's POV*  
  
  
  
When I opened my eyes this time, night had fallen. And it had fallen hard. It was almost pitch black outside. I lay on my back and listened to the quiet humming of the Garden as it glided trough the waters. Chickenwuss had brought me a hot dog. I had forgotten how good properly cooked food had tasted until now. I yawned quietly. Speaking of Chickenwuss, where was the little guy anyway? I looked around the room to the best of my ability. The little dumb ass was sitting in a chair by my bedside with a jacket around his shoulders and a book in his lap, nodding off.  
  
"Why the hell are ya stayin' up all night for me?" I wondered aloud. His turquoise eyes snapped open.  
  
"Oh crap, was I asleep?" He asked looking around wildly.  
  
"Well?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are ya gonna answer my question or not?" I propped myself up on an elbow to look at him squarely. He furrowed his brow and pursed his lips.  
  
"Huh?" Chickenwuss asked, combing a hand trough his spiky no-more hair. Geez, that crest he puts his hair up in makes him look a lot older. He looks like a kid now. (Actually, I think I like his mop top better.)  
  
"I *said* 'Why the hell are ya stayin' up all night for me?'" I repeated slowly. Chickenwuss made a face.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm not dumb ya know." He answered closing his book. "To answer that question I was staying awake to make sure you remained stable." Ooh so he was getting scientific on me eh?  
  
"Ya know where we're headed?" I asked gazing out the window.  
  
"Naah." Chickenwuss replied tipping back in his chair a little. He eyed the ceiling fan as it swung around lazily. "I would guess FH or somethin' like that. I wouldn't mind goin' to the Shumi Village though there's somethin' I've been meaning to get there."  
  
"What?" I asked. Chickenwuss gave me a fanged grin and winked.  
  
"Secret." He replied putting a finger to his lips. Whatever.  
  
"Well if we're goin' to FH we can all visit Fujin and Raijin." I cheered up a little at the prospect of seeing my friends. It had been almost a year and a half.  
  
"That'd be cool. But eh, I never thought they liked me." Zell said.  
  
"They'll warm up to ya. You can bring Selphie an' Irvine if ya wanna." I said. Hell, let's make it a party. Chickenwuss thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, okay." He said at last. There was a long pause, as I was almost asleep he whispered:  
  
"Seifer, are you awake?" Like he used to when we were in the orphanage.  
  
"Yeah Chickenwuss, what is it?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Why'd you come back Seifer?" he asked. I smiled faintly.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out Chickenwuss? I'm like bad luck. I *always* comeback." I returned as I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Grinning Reaper: Oooh! It's getting suspenseful!!!  
  
Seifer: Why was my part so short?  
  
Zell: Quit complaining! You have a whole PROLOUGE to yourself!  
  
Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.  
  
Raijin: We're only mentioned in this chapter ya know.  
  
Grinning Reaper: Dun you worry! You guys are in the next chapter!!!  
  
Raijin: Could ya give me a dramatic part ya know? I wanna use my good acting skills ya know. Can I die ya know.  
  
Fujin: *Kicks Raijin in shin* NO. YOU. PAY. BILLS.  
  
Zell: 'Sides, she wuvs ya! Right Fuji??  
  
Fujin: *blush* AFFERMATIVE.  
  
Seifer: An if I'm not mistaken Fujin has a surprise for every body, right?  
  
Fujin: SHUTUP. IDIOT.  
  
Grinning Reaper: So tune in next time!! I gotta go rollerbladein' ya know! Aw man! Raijin!  
  
Raijin: What is it ya know? 


	3. OUTING...Ya know?

~Chapter two~  
  
OUTING! ...Ya know?  
  
  
  
*Quistis* (Tee-hee this Ch. is 4 Jacks!)  
  
  
  
"Right, wake up Zell, E-mail Rinoa, grade papers..." I chant to myself as I walk briskly down the hall. My destination: the infirmary. My goal: to wake up that idiot who stays up all night with his walk man and-  
  
"Oof! Cripes [1]!" the person I bumped into grumbled.  
  
"Sorry err...Nida." I said looking up at the promising young SeeD.  
  
"Quistis! Hi!" He greets me cheerfully, his golden eyes smiling. I really would like to stay and chat with him, but I have to rush, I tell him so and am on my way.  
  
"See ya around then!" I hear him call as he kneels down to pick up his papers. Papers? I didn't recall knocking anything out of his hands... I'll have to apologize later. I resolve as I rush to the infirmary.  
  
"Get offa me!" An indignant voice shouts.  
  
"Nuthin' doing! You gotta take the rest of your medicine!" the unmistakable voice of Zell shouts in return.  
  
"You're kiddin' me right? That stuff tastes like crap!" What in the name of Hyne was going on? I wonder as I push open the door. I almost laugh at what I see: Zell straddling Seifer's waist and trying to glare venomously and look as fierce as he could with a cup of purple liquid in his hand- wait. SEIFER??? Seifer Almasy of all people?? What was he doing here?!?  
  
"What's *Seifer* doing here?" I demanded. Zell looked up from his current perch.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Hey Quisty. Looooong story." Here he made himself comfortable. "Ya see, yesterday, Seifer showed up on our front door step with a mild case of Red Taraibian fever."  
  
"Uh, Zell?" Seifer quired.  
  
"I'm treatin' him now," The blonde continued jovially.  
  
"Zell?" Seifer began again.  
  
"The *reason* he's here I don't know yet..." Zell trailed off.  
  
"Zell?" Seifer asked a bit impatiently.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do I look like a frickin' chair to you?" Seifer wondered sighing. Zell flashed Seifer a grin like heat lightening.  
  
"Yup. An' a comfy one too!"  
  
"Geroff." Seifer grunted. Zell waggled a finger at him like I used to when I was a child and being bossy.  
  
"Uh-uh! You gotta take your medicine." Zell raised the cup a little.  
  
"I suggest you do as he says." I advised. "He made the last patient that wouldn't take their medicine cry." Really that wasn't a true story but I wasn't about to let Seifer find that out.  
  
"Sure." Smirked Seifer. Zell pinched the older boy's nose shut and pried open his mouth.  
  
"Open wide." Zell raised the cup to his lips and forced Seifer to chug it all down. The blonde sputtered and coughed and glared for a few moments. "There." Said Zell cheerfully. "All better." I shook my head. "Hey Quistis," Zell turned his attention to me. "We're goin' to FH ain't we?"  
  
"I think so." I replied leaning in the door way and crossing my arms. Zell smiled at Seifer again. Whatever he had eaten at breakfast this morning must have put him in a good mood.  
  
"Aren't you happy? You get to see Fujin an' Raijin again!" Seifer scowled.  
  
"I'd be a hell of a lot happier if I didn't have to drink that shit."  
  
"Aw, it wasn't that bad." Zell said climbing off Seifer and looking nonchalantly at me. "He must not be a fan of things that are grape flavored." Zell said shrugging. I couldn't help but smile. "We're gonna go to FH today, wanna come?" he asked hopefully. I looked from Zell to Seifer and back again. Those two? Together? And of all things hanging out? Now *that* was something that was unexpected.  
  
"I'm jus' goin' to make sure he doesn't get sick again. I thought I'd bring a few of you guys along." Zell said lamely.  
  
"Right." I replied. (I couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic.)  
  
"You comin' or not?" Zell demanded placing both hands on his hips.  
  
"Don't bust a vein Chickenwuss." Seifer said smirking.  
  
"What did I say about callin' me that?" Zell asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"I dunno, what *did* you say Chickenwuss?" Seifer's smirk grew even wider (if at all possible) as he tried his best to look innocent of all charges. Zell glared for a few moments and then returned to me.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'll see if I can." I answered as I made my exit. "I have a lot to do." I stuck my head in the door once more. "And you behave." I said to Seifer. Until he proved otherwise, he was still the enemy.  
  
  
  
*Seifer's POV*  
  
  
  
"So, you ready or not?" Chikenwuss asked tapping his foot.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, chill out Chickenwuss." I said on my side of the bathroom door. I looked at my hair one more time and opened the door. I was met with Chickenwuss' scowling face (or really more like pouting, he looks too much like a little kid to pull off a truly Squall Leonhart-esque scowl.)  
  
"Don't call me that." I smirked. I do that a lot you know.  
  
"Whatever." I replied as I walked past him.  
  
"Tch." Was all he said as he fell into step beside me. I like teasing him. It's so funny. I tried to tease Rinoa once but she got all sensitive. Chickenwuss gets pissed off and starts to shadow box in my face. Much more amusing. We jog down the Garden halls and reach the parking lot. I see Selphie and Irvine. I honestly felt surprised. Chickenwuss had to have done a lot of talking to get them to come. They hate me almost as much as Squall does. Irvine eyes me cautiously and Selphie takes a step closer to him. He puts a protective arm around her. Aww, ain't that cute? The valiant cowboy protecting his girl from the big ol' nasty Knight. (Coming this fall to theaters everywhere.) Chickenwuss rolls his eyes.  
  
"Ready to go?" He gives each of us a look that says one thing: Be nice. Whatever. (Oh brother, I'm sounding like Leonhart!)  
  
"Sure, why not?" asked Irvine shrugging underneath his suede trench coat. Selphie bit her lips and gave a little glare in my direction. I couldn't help it. I bared my teeth at her like they were fangs. My message was clear: Don't mess with me bitch. [2]  
  
Chickenwuss caught the exchange and hit my arm. I turned around and glared. He looked mildly surprised but then shrugged and started to get in the car.  
  
"Wait!!" I heard a voice calling behind us. I turned my head. Instructor Trepe. "Hi." She said breathlessly as she reached us. "Thought I'd tag along after all."  
  
"It's all good. The more the merrier!" Selphie said doing that weird jump-wave thing she does. Oh brother.  
  
"Yeah, hop on in Quisty." Chickenwuss said climbing in the driver's side. Oh no! My stomach groaned as it not so fondly remembered our trip to Dollet. He may be good at hand to hand combat, but he ain't the best driver. I reluctantly climb into the passenger's side and strap myself in. The others follow suit. Chickenwuss starts the car.  
  
"Let's blow this pop stand!" He cries as he puts the pedal to the floor. I jostle and jolt around as he cranks up the radio.  
  
"Zell! Eyes on the road!" Quistis shouts.  
  
"Sorry." He sighs.  
  
"It's okay. But if you get a ticket this time, I'm not paying." Quistis says.  
  
"Huh?" Selphie was left in the dark. (As usual.)  
  
"He got a ticket because he hit a Mesmerize." The blonde explained.  
  
"Tch, yeah well wasn't my fault." He grumbles and turns on the radio. He cranks up the volume as high as it will go. This was going to be a looooong drive.  
  
Later...  
  
"This is it ain't it?" Zell asks as he pulls up to a dark blue house. Fuu must have talked (kicked more likely) Rai into painting it that color. Both of them were out front. Rai was watering the grass and Fuu was just sort of... sitting there. I suppressed a smile. It was strange to see them in normal clothes doing normal things. Rai cocked his head and looked at our approaching vehicle oddly. Then I got out.  
  
"Seifa! Long time no see ya know!"  
  
"SEIFER. GREETINGS." Fuu kind of well, blanched when see saw the others. "WHAT?" She demanded turning to me.  
  
"Calm down, geez," I grumbled and gave them the abbreviated version of what had happened.  
  
" DR. CHICKENWUSS. FRIEND?" Fuu raised her eyebrows. Neither of us answered. Fujin's eyebrows hit her hairline and her visible eye widened.  
  
"So anyway, we decided to let Seifer come an' say hi!" said Selphie with that terrible false cheer of hers.  
  
"That's nice o' ya, ya know." Rai said and nodded, politely ignoring Selphie's hyperness.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're nice people." Irvine said he smiled a little. At least he's not that big of a bastard. Rai laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry about that whole tryin' to kill ya thing ya know." Suddenly, I heard the one sound I absolutely did not want to hear. Barking. Big. Loud. Barking.  
  
"HERE. CHIJIN." Oh, shit. They had a DOG. I took a step back. Chickenwuss cocked his head and looked at me oddly. Heh, heh, heh, little know fact about Seifer Almasy folks: He's terrified of dogs. [2] A big, black and white mass of fur came bounding from inside their house. Oh, Hyne. I pressed but back up against the car and tried to look like I was *not* going to freak out. Chijin bounded up to all of us and began sniffing our arms and Selphie's face who was patting him. Dogs can smell fear, dogs can smell fear... I chanted silently. Then Chijin decided it was a good idea to make friends with me. He jumped on his hind legs and planted his paws on my chest, the as if *that* wasn't bad enough, the monster started to lick my face!!!!  
  
"Get this mutt off me!" I bellowed. (Though Chickenwuss later told me that I squealed. _)  
  
  
  
*Irvine's POV*  
  
  
  
Well, today was a uhh... interesting one so far. I wake up, get dressed and consider going to the cafeteria when Selphie comes by in her pajamas. I though she was planning something else other than talking me into visiting Fujin and Raijin. I thought wrong. After I picked myself up off the floor, she tells me that we have to go as soon as she's dressed. Breakfast for Irvy? Not a chance. So after nearly hitting a pedestrian, two Grats, and a small flock of Cockatrices (and this was all *before* I fell asleep on the ride over) I pull up to a house, make small talk with Fujin and Raijin and Seifer screams like a girl and gets mugged by a dog. Now, here I am in a once-enemy's house drinking lemonade. Yeah, business as usual.  
  
"Sorry, Seifer, I didn't know that ya were allergic to dogs. Ya never told me ya know." Raijin apologized. I muffled a snicker. Allergic? He's scared of them! Any one can see that. Zell sent me a knowing look. I nodded and grinned. Seifer sent us both a nasty look and Zell burst into a fit of giggles. I would have too, except, I'm a ladies man... we don't giggle. We chuckle, so I did that. Seifer rolled his eyes. I have to admit, seeing him act like that was priceless, even if I don't trust Seifer. I still don't like him very much either. But he's going to be around us so I might as well not be an asshole. I may have him as an acquaintance, but I will never fully trust him. Still... 'Eek! Get this mutt off me!' I'd have to tell Squall later.  
  
"You have a nice house Fujin." Quistis said as Seifer was about to go Demon Slice on my pretty little self.  
  
"THANKS." Fujin said. She winced. "Err, I mean thank you Quistis." She said in a softer, less freakier way. She suddenly paled several shades. "Ooh-ooh, excuse me." She got up. "I have to go take some of my medicine." She replied primly.  
  
"Where's Fujin going?" asked Selphie who was playing with the dog, Chijin or whatever.  
  
"Fuu's gotta nasty stomach flu ya know." Raijin explained. "She's had it for weeks ya know."  
  
"Weeks?" Zell echoed. "Stomach flues are usually shorter than that, have you guys seen a doctor?"  
  
"Fuu hates doctors ya know. She gives me hell every time I try to take her to one ya know." Raijin admitted.  
  
"Uh-huh... ..." Zell looked thoughtful. "Mind if I asked her a few questions?"  
  
"If she'll let ya, ya know." Zell got up and bounded off in search of Fujin  
  
"So like, what do you guys do now that you don't fight?" I asked.  
  
"Fish. (ya know)" Seifer and Raijin said.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT YOU JACKASS????!!!!!" demanded Fujin's angry voice from... somewhere. Following this was a thud and an 'OW!' (most likely from the said Jackass.) Several minutes later a confused looking Fujin and Zell appeared. He was smiling like a mad Imp and holding one of his shoulders.  
  
"You're wife's got one hell o' a right hook." He said patting Raijin on the back with his free arm. "She also has a biiiig surprise, Fujin," the sliver haired woman sighed.  
  
"I'm expecting." Raijin scratched his head.  
  
"Expecting what ya know?"  
  
"BABY." She said going back to her normal was of speaking.  
  
"Yes?" Fujin slapped herself in the forehead.  
  
"No! I'm expecting a baby!" she shouted. Raijin's eyes got very, VERY wide, the room was suddenly completely silent.  
  
"Congratulations." Quisits said quietly.  
  
"I ain't sure yet, I'm no expert but all signs point to yes." Zell said scratching his head.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Selphie jumped in the air. I looked at Seifer and Raijin who still maintained stunned looks on their faces. Raijin blinked several times, like he was coming out of a dark cave and into the sunlight.  
  
"Are ya serious ya know?" A HUGE grin broke out on Zell's face.  
  
"Sure am dad." This dawning on Raijin, he whooped for joy and started to pick up Fujin and spin her. "Uhm, that might not be a good idea!" Zell cried as he frantically waved his hands. Raijin put his wife down.  
  
Oh, good point ya know." He whooped for joy again, grabbed Zell, threw him over one shoulder and started to cyclone.  
  
"AhhhhAHHHHHH!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" Zell hollered. Squealed, really. Another good story for my next phone conversation with Squall. Raijin plunked the surprised and slightly queasy Zell on the couch between Seifer and me. "Whew." He sighed/gasped. Yeah, things were definitely NOT weird here.  
  
Later... (Yet again!)  
  
"Hey! Check it! Just the place I was lookin' for!" Zell pulled over and cut the engine.  
  
"Zell, what on Earth are you doing?" Quistis asked from the back.  
  
"Bein' impulsive." Zell said as he climbed out. "Wait here." He jogged into the store. I looked at the little white brick building our friend had just entered. A neon flashing sign read 'Monster Refuge', what the hell?  
  
"What do you think he's doin'?" asked Selphie as if she expected any of us to know. I love the girl, but she asks a lot of questions. (Not that I mind, I think her curiosity if cute.) I shrugged.  
  
"Do ya think any of us know?" Seifer asked. He was also in the back. I glanced in the rearview at him. He looked tired. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me, like he though I was messing with him or something. Zell came out with something on his head. Bright orange... furry...  
  
"A Moomba!" Selphie squealed. It was awfully small to be a Moomba, must be a baby.  
  
"And where Chickenwuss, do you plan to keep that?" Seifer asked.  
  
"My dorm." Zell replied.  
  
"Cid doesn't allow..." Quistis began. Zell winked.  
  
"What Cid doesn't won't hurt him. Besides, what's a harmless lil' Moomba gonna do? Right buddy?" Zell asked of the little creature on his head. The cat-like creature on his head chirped.  
  
"Aw! Cuuuute!" Selphie cooed. When we got back to the Garden, Zell hid the Moomba (which he had dubbed 'Piyo') in his jacket and hurried to the sanctuary of his dorm. I sat on a bench with Selphie and Quistis. Seifer stared at us for a moment and wandered off to do Hyne knows what. He was headed in the direction of the cafeteria. Probably wanted something to eat.  
  
"What's the matter Quisty?" asked Selphie from one side. Quistis shook her head. Her brows were furrowed and her saucer blue eyes were focused deep in thought.  
  
"I don't know." Her mouth turned down like a baby's as she put a thoughtful thumb-and-forefinger to her chin. "I can't quite explain it, but I've had this deep sense of dread ever since I woke up this morning." She said quietly. You know, now that I thought of it, I felt the same way. I wonder why??  
  
The intercom suddenly switched on.  
  
"Will all SeeDs and those Ultimicia-involed (A/N I dunno who to spell her stupid name!!!) report to the [Front Gate] immediately." Headmaster Cid said grimly.  
  
"That's why." I breathed aloud.  
  
  
  
TBC (for now... heheheheheheh!!) 


End file.
